This invention relates generally to improvements in article supporting means, more specifically, it relates to improvements in modular units to be mounted on vertical surfaces.
A common problem in many environments, such as kitchens, workbenches, desks and hospital beds for instance, is providing means for supporting numerous articles of different shapes and sizes while at the same time keeping them accessible and providing convenient access. For instance, telephones, food items (staples such as sugar, flour, bread or spices), stationery items (such as note pads, pens, pencils or business forms), appliances (such as mixers, toasters, tools or ashtrays), indeed an almost endless list of small and medium size articles that people need or find convenient at one time or another. Very frequently the environment, such as those named, provide a flat surface which cannot be used because that surface is required to accomplish the work, whatever it may be, i.e., cooking, office work, repairs or the carrying out of a hobby.
Many times the work surface is adjacent or in proximity to the vertical surface such as a wall, and there are numerous devices provided for mounting supports of one kind or another on the wall. However, those devices of which the applicant is aware are generally designed for use in very specific situations so that shelving or the like that is suitable for use in connection with a workbench is not suitable for use in a kitchen or at a desk. Likewise, there are various kinds of article storage means which themselves use or render unusable the work surface.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel modular article supporting means which can find utility in a wide variety of environments.
It is another object of this invention to provide a novel modular article supporting means which can be easily installed by a user and can be easily modified as the need requires.
A further object of this invention is to provide a novel modular article supporting means which can be designed in various ways so as to accommodate a large variety of articles of different shapes and sizes.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an article modular supporting means which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.